That's All
by mackenzie175
Summary: Based on Chad and Sophia's wedding song. Brucas. One Parter. Please read and review.


_I can only give you love that lasts forever__  
__And the promise to be near each time you call,_

"Lucas?" Brooke's frightened voice shook as soon as he answered the phone.

"What's wrong Brooke?" He asked worriedly, fear evident in his voice. She had gone to a party tonight, even though he wanted her to stay home with him. But she insisted that she couldn't miss another cheerleading party, since she was still the captain. It was supposed to be fun.. just a girl's night out.

_And the only heart I own is yours and yours alone, that's all, that's all._

Lucas threw his truck into park and raced up the stairs of the house. The party was in full swing. He walked down the hallway trying to remember the directions Brooke gave him. He found her, shaking in an empty bedroom, the guy long gone.

"I didn't mean to.. I was drinking, and he must have slipped something.. and Luke.. I would never do that to you.." She trailed off, crying.

He simply wrapped her in his arms and held her, lightly stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. She was far too weak to walk, so he picked her up and carried her out to his truck, taking off in the direction of her house.

He carried her up the stairs to his room, while she continued to sob.

"It's not your fault Brooke. It's okay. I know you'd never do that to me," a few tears escaped his own eyes as he looked into hers, seeing her so terrified and vulnerable.

"Don't leave me," she pleaded with him, grasping onto him tighter.

"Never."

_I can only give you country walks in springtime,_

"C'mon Mrs. Scott, time to get out of bed," Lucas began to tickle her as she groaned in frustration.

"What do you want?" She tried to act mad in between fits of laughter.

"First day of spring. Let's go."

She smiled at him. He had remembered from when they were 16, 10 whole years ago, that she had said she loved to walk in the country on the first day of spring, when all the flowers were in bloom, and all the birds were singing.

Lucas brought her a tray of breakfast and kissed her lightly on the forehead. He waited while she ate, and then grabbed her hand, hurrying them out of the small apartment and into the country, where they had the whole day, to just be together.

_And a hand to hold when leaves begin to fall,_

Lucas gently grabbed onto Brooke's hand as the casket was lowered into the ground. He leaned over and kissed the side of her face, as she melted into his warm embrace.

Brooke was never that close to her parents, but it still hurt to see her mother, so lifeless, so still. She was never one to stay still.

But Lucas was.

And so when everyone else had left, and Brooke stood there silently sobbing, he stayed right by her side, and watched as the first leaf began to fall.

_And a love whose burning light to warm the winter night, that's all, that's all._

"Oh Lucas," Brooke gasped as she opened the box and looked at the necklace with 3 perfect diamonds.

"It was my mom's," he whispered, delighted that she was this pleased with it. "I've had it for awhile. She always wanted me to give it to you. And as soon as you told me about the little one," he gently touched her stomach. "I knew it was the perfect time.

"3, for the 3 of us," she smiled up at him as her eyes glassed over. "It's perfect."

"So are you."

_There are those I am sure who have told you,__  
__They will give you the world for a toy.__  
__All I ask for these arms to enfold you, and a love, time can never destroy._

"He's leaving," Brooke whispered as she waved out the window to her oldest son. He was driving 2 states over, for his basketball scholarship.

"He'll be okay Brooke. He was raised right." Lucas whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her still petite frame.

She turned around and buried her head into his chest. "It's still hard to let him go," she whispered as she looked into his eyes.

"I know. But I'm still here, and so are the other 2, we'll be okay." He laughed lightly, trying not to let his emotions show. He was still strong for her, even after all these years.

_If you're wond'ring what I'm asking in return, dear,__  
__You'll be glad to know that my demands are small.__  
__Say it's me that you'll adore for now and ever more, that's all, that's all._


End file.
